Irresistible
by EloisaCedRic
Summary: La conoci cuando era la novia de mi mejor amigo,ahora ella no se va de mis sueños,no se que siento por ella ,solo se que me contengo de decirle lo que sea que sienta
1. Chapter 1

PERSONAJES NO MIOS PROPIEDAD DE M.K.

IRRESISTIBLE

No sabes lo que siento, solo lo que te han hecho creer…

PROLOGO

La miras ahí con su cabello negro al viento, ese nudo en tu estomago comienza a crecer ,ella la exnovia de tu mejor amigo, no es que seas patán simplemente asi paso, no quieres comer pues la impotencia te llena ,y haz faltado a todas las clases .

No quieres verla ,sin embargo la piensas

Miras aquellos labios y no sabes que decir,

Como decirle que lo que el destino no reunio ,

Lo que jamas en ti debio nacer,

_Nacio,asi es tu la amas por mucho que pretendas negarlo._

**-hy..hyuga-dices tratando de sacar tu cara mas inexpresiva, siendo similar ala de un robot-**

Uchiha busca una palabra para decirle

Hyuuga no comprende que podría decirle un chico asi,

Si bien es cierto es el mejor amigo de su expareja,

Ahora han pasado dos años desde eso

**-uchiha-san…t..te encuentras bien-dice con un suspiro ,observando cada centímetro de tu cara ,evidentemente no le eres tan indiferente pues tiene un leve rojo instalado en sus mejillas,pero eso es normal en ella y te golpeas a ti mismo por la leve esperanza,que idiota es el genio Uchiha-.**

El orgullo es lo único que te queda,

Esa mujer frente a ti es suave,

Sin embargo aplasta tu ego ,

Y aun asi estas ahí

_Buscándola en la oscuridad_

**-si me encuentro bien hyuuga-tu tono es frio,sin embargo intentas suavizarlo-,solo quería decir..**

"_que te necesito,_

_Se que no te conozco bien,_

_Pero te necesito"_

** uc…uchiha-san**

**-suerte en tu ingreso**

**-ella te sonríe-,gr..gracias uch..uchiha-san me esfor..esforzare y pasare el..ex..examen-dice con un ligero aire de triunfo, **_**te conmueves, **_**Aunque quieres tocar su cabello,respirar cada centímetro de su piel y finalizar en aquellos pequeños labios,ella no es como las mujeres con las que sueles salir.**

"_Por eso es complicado_

_Y solo por eso te encanta"_

**-Suerte-dices mientras te llevas los manos alos bolsillos y sin mas te vas,te sientes tonto por dejarla asi,sin embargo esa es tu personalidad,no saldrás con un unicornio por que posiblemente el unicornio moriría ante tu mirada fulminante Y ella bueno no crees que sea esa clase de chica.**

**FLASHBACK..**

**-en serio teme ya no soporto ala hyuuga-dice tu amigo algo cansado y atragantándose de ramen tu alzas una ceja y lo dejas continuar-,ella tiene demasiadas reglas..es como una princesa tonta**

"no es una princesa tonta,sin embargo te reservas el pensamiento,

Tu sabes que para el rubio lo mas semejante a una reina es una pelirrosada,

La que te acosa"

**-¿Qué planeas hacer dobe?-dices sacando un cigarro-.**

**-lo mas fácil acabar esa relación**

**-se lo pediras a sakura-dices con toda seguridad,que el problema del rubio no es la peliazul-.**

**-no lo se teme**

**Flashback end**

**-Uchiha!-grito un atolondrado rubio,tu mejor amigo y al que ahora querias romperle los dientes-,me dijeron que te vieron con una chica-te abraza por los hombros-,suelta de quien se trata –dice con una sonrisa burlona-**

**-de tu exnovia**

**-se mofa-teme dime en serio de quien se trata**

…

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Creo que veo luces blancas al borde de mi vida,_

_Deseo por primera vez que aquello no hubiese pasado,_

_Mi problema coronar a un ángel_

_Y no darme cuenta que fui la segunda opción_

_Lo que obtienes en vez del pastel de chocolate_

NARRACION HINATA

PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE

EL COMIENZO DE UNA CANCION

Recuerdas como lo conociste

Su cabello rubio hacía temblar al mismo sol

Sus ojos azules que adorabas pues te recordaban el cielo,

Sus pequeñas marcas a cada lado de sus mejillas,

Cuando comía hasta reventar sin engordar y sonreías,

Te sentías bien porque él te amaba,

Te sentías la mujer más afortunada del mundo,

Al verte correspondida por alguien como él,

A pesar de tus defectos,

A pesar de ser una mujer tan gris para el mundo,

Él te veía de esa manera al estrechar tu mano,

Tú nunca notaste que él no te veía a ti,

El veía a una chica que podría hacer olvidar a la que realmente quería,

Un simple niño comiendo pastel

Para olvidar que en realidad desea un helado,

Es dulce pero no tiene el mismo sabor,

Aprietas los labios con fuerza,

Sientes que de un momento a otro comenzaras a llorar,

Patético lo sabes bien,

Eres patética y gris,

Y no puedes mas comienzas a llorar como una niña,

Te sientes inútil como bien dice tu padre,

_Inútil_

**-hinata-**escuchas la voz de ese chico, el inuzuka lo mas cercano que tienes aun amigo, él que hace tiempo te callo su amor para dejarte soñar con el ángel egoísta al que amabas-

-**pe..perdona so..solo pe..pensaba**-dices con un tartamudeo tan usual en ti ,tan desesperante para los demás, salvó para el, recuerdas su declaración vagamente

Te quedas recordando aquel momento

Por el momento quieres ahogarte y pensar de nuevo

¿Porque tu egoísmo te cegó?

Si bien es cierto no eres perfecta

Porque su amor te cambio,

Cada momento te atormenta,

Y cada recuerdo se hace una canción,

Tu canción

Un problema con el que no quieres soñar,

Cada parte de tu destrozado corazón,

Te reprocha ese error,

Las noches son largas

Y aun asi deseas que el sea feliz,

Comienzas a llorar,

El chico que tienes enfrente te rodea con sus brazos,

Su calor te hace sentir cómoda,

Te sientes segura,

Aunque el rubio no te ame,

Aunque te sientas una basura sin valor,

Tomas su rostro,

El no es el ángel egoísta que amabas,

Pero por el momento prefieres no pensar,

Sabes bien que es tu culpa,

Pero miras esos ojos cafés,

El es como chocolate,

Tal como tú,

Te alzas de puntillas,

Sientes la presión crecer en tu corazón

**-¿qué pasa?-**escuchas su voz que te recuerda quien es el, ya estas cansada de rogar al cielo que te devuelva ese ángel, aquel que te engaño, lo besas como si necesitaras fuerza, sientes una corriente eléctrica por cada una de tus venas, es el comienzo de algo que debe ser, sientes tus mejillas arder y comienzas a desmayarte, eso ha sido demasiado para ti-

A lo lejos un ser que conoces y que te es indiferente mira la escena preguntándose ¿Qué debo hacer?

Hola! Agradezco a Diego que se llevo a mi hermano y pude continuar:"3

Ahmm en fin les tengo que agradecer todos y cada unos de sus reviews

Se que ahora no somos muchos pero prometo mejorar mi Ortografía

En fin que les puedo decir no dejen de decir que les parece,

Por ahora estoy leyendo mas quiero ser buena y que mis historias sean más usuales,

Y que les digo síganme!

No bueno no me tirare de un pozo

:"3 en fin

Gracias owo


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2

Comienzas a mirarla por el entre rejado de la escuela,

Lleva su sudadera azul esa que la hace lucir como un pequeño pajarito,

Encarcelado en una jaula de metal,

Ella luce exhausta,

Sus ojos lucen hinchados,

Sin saber que ella seria tu mayor problema la observas atentamente,

Su mirada reflejo de su exhaustivo pesar,

Te parece sin duda patética,

Como una florecilla reseca,

Sin sabor y sin aroma,

Sin la más leve o interesante textura,

En tu rostro se refleja una mueca,

Ponerse así sin motivo aparente,

¿Por qué no la puedes entender?,

¿Será acaso que ella vive en una dimensión contraria a la tuya?,

¿Será acaso que te parece tan patética que no tendrá tu atención?,

Comienzas a darte la vuelta,

Que niña tan frustrante,

Escuchas aquellos pequeños sollozos,

Que ganas de darle un golpe,

Decirle que reaccione,

La miras nuevamente,

Esta vez te sostiene la mirada,

Sientes un pequeño calor en tus mejillas,

Ella te mira curiosa,

Se levanta de su asiento,

Como quien ve un perrito o una cosa adorable,

Saca un pequeño pedazo de pan y te lo extiende,

-gomene n..no te note..-dice mirando el pan-d..de se..seguro t..tiene..tienes ha..hambre…´-te extiende el pan-

-no necesito de tu generosidad hyuuga y que insinúas,es que acaso crees que necesito de alguien tan patético como tu

-n..no..-dice negando y ruborizándose como la idiota que es-so..solo..pe..pensab..pensaba que …es..estaria bie..bien..c..com..compar..compartirlo

-aquel pan lucia livianamente comestible y contra todo pronóstico tu estomago te delato -está bien

- te sonríe de una manera tan cálida y termina guiándote hacia la banca-m..mi..n..no..nombre es hy..hyuuga Hin..hinata

-seguro espera una presentación, la miras y muerdes el pan, No logras devolverle la sonrisa pero le extiendes la mano-Uchiha Sasuke

-ella te sonríe y toma tu mano automáticamente desvías la mirada un poco irritado, que pretende conquistarte con una simple sonrisa-

"Las personas siempre son igual, todas buscando una ventaja"

…

..

Llevas un año estudiando con la pequeña peliazul,

Su silueta a cambiado conforme al tiempo,

Escuchas las voces de tus compañeros adularla,

Pero ella siempre te buscaba a ti,

Tomando tú brazo para regresar a casa,

Eso era casi perfecto,

Sonríes ante los recuerdos del ayer,

La suave brisa del verano,

Todo lo bello se extinguió,

Cuando eso ocurrió,

Ella te olvido con un juguete al que desecho,

Se enamoró de tu mejor amigo,

Se hicieron pareja,

Y al final lo inevitable paso,

Ellos terminaron y tu notaste,

Que en el fondo muy en el fondo,

Ella no era tan desechable,

Ella probablemente no te recuerde,

La conociste a los 5 años,

En aquella etapa en que eras rancio,

Aun eres rancio,

Y ella te pareció un pajarito encarcelado,

El cual había perdido un ala,

Y aquel juguete desechado,

Nunca logro superarlo

..

Fin flash back…

….

…

**ESTA MAÑANA**

Despiertas agitado por la alarma,

Aquello maldita cosa te irrita,

Cuantas veces vas a tener ese jodido sueño,

Por qué no lo superas de una vez,

¿Porque ella no se ha ido de tu pensamiento?,

Miles de porque,

Pero al final la misma respuesta,

Tú la odias por despreciarte,

Pero tú nunca fuiste una opción,

Tienes el ligero presentimiento de que ese sentimiento,

Es una guerra interna,

Cada que ves el cielo azul,

Ella se burla de ti,

Entonces por que la buscas,

En la oscuridad de tu ser,

Aquel pájaro se alejó de ti,

Ella busco la felicidad con tu amigo,

Aquello le fallo entonces ¿por qué te hace miserable?,

Deberías estar satisfecho,

Pero internamente no la quieres matar a ella,

Quieres golpear a aquel que la hizo sufrir,

Esa guerra interna,

Ese conflicto entre tus sentimientos por ella y tu jodida vanidad,

Disparas contra ti,

Pensando en ella,

La cual te cambio por otro,

¿Por qué no lo entiendes y dejas de buscarla?,

Es imposible aunque finjas no recordarla,

Una guerra contra ti,

¿Tu podrías hacerla feliz?

Esa jamás fue una opción,

Solo para descubrir de nuevo,

Cualquiera es elegido,

Maldita sea la guerra,

Disparas contra tu vanidad,

Esta logra defenderse colándose en tu aparente derrota,

Disparas,

Olvídala de una puta vez,

Haz hecho sufrir a mejores que ella,

Y aquello no ha logrado quitarte el sueño,

Entonces ¿por qué esa mujer tan opaca logra hacerlo?

Sácala de tu ser,

Supérala de una buena vez,

Porque esto es una guerra contra ti,

La guerra es un conflicto armado,

Y el amor es la mejor manera de decepcionarse.

Te encuentras buscándola cada amanecer,

Mirando y buscando su cabello en cualquier otra mujer,

Tu casa esta repleta de lirios,

Esa es su esencia,

Te ilusiona encontrarla ahí en tu almohada,

No es ella,

Pero la ilusión daña menos que la realidad,

Ella no vale tu sufrimiento,

Pero en el fondo muy en el fondo,

Este sentimiento te da una ligera esperanza,

Porque eres un rompecorazones,

Un Dios griego con la vista en la nueva virgen de la ciudad.

CAPITULO 2:Algo de acción para el rompecorazones

Notas mias: el siguiente capitulo valdra la pena se me fue la mano y creo que lo agradecerán,

Se que ahora esto apesta y les hice esperar pero tuve un Sacrofastidioso bloqueo de escritor.


End file.
